Descendent of Trouble
by TormentingAllLemmings
Summary: AU. SesshomaruXOC. A descendent of Kikyo and Kagome must deal with her past, as well as the inutaiyoukai and a tainted Shikon no Tama. ON HIATUS, MOST LIKELY GOING TO BE REWRITTEN
1. Chapter I

Summery: An AU, where a descendent of Kikyo and Kagome is a miko, and is attacked by a demon. Now she must protect the Shikon no Tama, and discover the truth of who she is.

Warning: SesshomaruXOC; AU; will be using Japanese words for the most parts.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters. I own the plot and my characters.

Just a note: All the Japanese towns or locations I use exist - I looked them up on an atlas. The shrines I kinda doubt, but everything else is real. Please review if you read. Comments, helpful criticism, ideas, and suggestions are welcome. No flames.

* * *

"_Incarnation that, resemblance this,"_ Kyoko sighed, her soft-brown eyes gazing ahead of her, taking in the moonlit area. _"I'm neither Kikyo nor Kagome, but my own self – the miko, Kyoko. Why does everyone refuse to see this?"_

Sighing, the girl continued to stride through the cliff-ridden woods. Her brown hair was dark and shiny, and tied back in the traditional manner of the miko, as were her clothes. Descended from both Kikyo and her reincarnation Kagome, Kyoko thought bitterly that her name, meaning "mirror", was indeed accurate – everyone only saw her as her ancestors, instead of recognizing her individual potential and personality. It was the only reason she had become a miko, and it became tiresome.

"_I wonder if Inuyasha is all right?"_ she wondered, her mind turning to her ancestor's mate, the half-demon Inuyasha. Now Lord of the Southern Lands, Inuyasha had kept in contact with Kagome's descendents – they were, after all, his relatives as well.

Kyoko stopped suddenly, sensing another presence nearby. Looking around, she relaxed when nothing appeared, and continued her walk. Meditation became difficult in the day-to-day life of her era, and her nightly walks did much to ease her pent-up frustrations.

* * *

"_It can't be her…"_ Toshiro thought, crouched in the trees. The middle brother of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, his mustard-yellow eyes held the same glow, and his cropped hair was pale-lavender, almost gray. He sniffed the air, and the scent of cucumbers and violets filled his nose.

"_If this is not Kikyo, it must be another reincarnation, and must be destroyed as well,"_ he thought in determination, stirring again. Only Inuyasha's protected had saved Kagome from the same fate Kikyo had met, and Toshiro was determined to put an end to the line of mikos that had revoked his power.

* * *

"_Something _is_ out there,"_ Kyoko thought, and stopped again. She had reached a bare place in the woods, where a rocky cliff overlooked the winding Yukiko river. Glancing around, her senses enhanced by her powers, Kyoko spotted a slight movement several yards away.

"Show yourself, youkai," she ordered, refusing to show her apprehension.

"I believe you know who I am, Kikyo," Toshiro said, sneering. Kyoko gazed at him in confusion.

"Who are you?" she demanded, and he peered at her.

"You're not Kikyo, then," he realized, and Kyoko shook her head slowly.

"No."

"You must be a reincarnation, then," he decided, "And I must destroy you, miko."

"It would be nice to know who my attacker is, and what cause he gives for the justification of my death," Kyoko said with dignity. Toshiro chuckled harshly.

"Very well, little miko, it amuses me to play by your rules this time," he nodded, "I am Toshiro, younger brother to Sesshomaru, and older brother to Inuyasha."

"And what is your reason for attacking me?" Kyoko repeated, mentally trying to remember Inuyasha mentioning a second older brother, and failing.

"Kikyo, that damn miko, sealed away much of my powers many centuries ago," he growled, and flexed his black-tipped claws. "I have sworn to kill every last one of her lineage. Only then will the curse be lifted, and my power be restored."

"The miko Kikyo had a good reason to seal away your powers, Toshiro – that much I am sure of," Kyoko said bravely, unsure how she was going to be able to fight the inuyoukai.

"You know nothing, you pathetic human," he snarled, and lunged at her. Kyoko dived to the side, inflicting a purifying wound on his arm. As it hissed against his cloth, Toshiro turned to her in a rage.

"That was very stupid of you, trying to fight back," he growled, "And now, I am going to kill you, miko!"

Kyoko rolled away as he attacked a second time, but was wounded in her side. Gasping at the sudden pain, she stumbled back, and lost her footing on the rocks.

Toshiro watched as she fell down the cliff into the Mino River, and turned away frowning.

"No human could have survived that fall," he rationalized, "However, I must dispose of her myself, or I will never be certain."

With that decided, he faded into the trees, his mind racing.

* * *

Kyoko climbed out of the river several miles away, choking on the water. Spluttering, she stood up and wrung the water out of her clothes and hair, and looked around.

"_It seems that Toshiro knew my ancestor,"_ she thought wryly, _"And he's after me now. Damn Kikyo – everywhere I go, it appears, I'll always be in her shadow!"_

With this thought rushing through Kyoko's head, she pulled her hair out of her miko tie with a determined look, and shook it loose.

"No more!" she announced to the silence, "I'm not going to live in her shadow anymore!" And with that, she strode into the forest, ready for what was going to happen next.

* * *

"Are you all right, Kyoko?" one of her charges asked. It had been two years since her encounter with Toshiro, and the twenty-one year-old woman had forsworn the solitary life of a miko, and was now working as a day-care volunteer.

"Yes," she nodded, and the young child smiled happily and ran off. _"I must get my heads out of the clouds!"_ she scolded herself, and rubbed her temples, _"Two years, and I'm still not free! What will it take?"_

"Are you the Lady Kyoko?" a man asked, stepping out of his car. She looked up in surprise.

"I haven't been called that in two years," she informed him, "But yes, I am Kyoko. What is it you want of me?"

"Lady Kaede, the head miko in Kagoshima Shrine, wishes to see you," he informed her, and handed her a piece of paper, "Instructions and directions are inside."

"I answer to no one," Kyoko said coldly, a bit shocked that the ancestor of Kaede, the younger sister of Kikyo, was requesting her presence. The two were technically related, but had never seen each other.

"Lady Kaede said to tell you that you may have forsworn the life of a miko, but you still hold power, and your presence is needed," the man finished. Bowing, he returned to his car and sped off.

Opening the letter, Kyoko scanned it quickly, her eyes widening when she saw what had happened. Standing, she strode to the phone and dialed.

"Yes, hello. This is Kyoko…I'm afraid I won't be able to return here any more. I must leave immediately, so send someone over to replace me. I apologize for the inconvenience…no, I didn't expect pay. Thank you."

Hanging it up, she surveyed the children she had grown to love over the past two years, and sighed deeply.

"_No matter where I go, or what I do, it seems I cannot escape what is meant to be,"_ she thought, her thoughts turning toward Inuyasha.

* * *

"_What_?" he demanded, "You mean to tell me Kaede's summoned you to Kagoshima, and you're just gonna _go_?"

"All these centuries, and you still haven't learned tact," Kyoko replied, sitting across from the business manager. "And yes, Inuyasha, I have to. Or should I address you as your real title?"

"No thanks," he hastened to say, "Too many 'greats' for my taste. But why're you goin'?"

"Two years ago, an inuyoukai named 'Toshiro' attacked me," Kyoko said, "That is the reason I forswore the miko life. It's complicated, but he claims to be your older brother – the middle child."

"Humph," Inuyasha snorted, but didn't deny it.

"Did Kikyo or Kagome ever know about him?" she asked, naming the two women who had meant the most to the powerful half-youkai.

"Kikyo did – she stilled most of his powers when he tried to kill me 'n Sesshomaru," he told her, "Kagome didn't, even though he tried to bump her off once or twice. I took care of him, though. Well, I thought I did."

"Well, he's determined to kill me to lift the curse," she said impatiently, "It seems that Kikyo has caused more trouble – far-lasting and for many people – than any other person I know or have heard of."

Inuyasha flattened his ears, but didn't protest.

"So, you need me to help you get to Kagoshima?"

"Yes," she nodded, "I must arrive there as soon as possible. There has been an attack on the shrine, and the Shikon no Tama was almost taken. By the description given by the miko-in-training, it seems that it was Toshiro."

"Hm," he paused, and nodded. "All right, I'll get you there. Kami knows that damn jewel's caused enough problems long enough. I don't need more to deal with."

"Thank you," she inclined her head respectfully, and went to walk out the door. Just as her hand closed around the knob, however, he stopped her.

"Wait."

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Kyoko asked, unknowingly sounding like Kagome and Kikyo with those words. He froze for a moment before he could continue.

"Kyoko…I know how it's been, knowing you're a descendent of them," he began, "And how similar you look. Kagome had a hard enough time as it was with just me – and you mirror them both. It's eerie."

Seeing her tense up, he rushed on.

"But you're my own flesh and blood, Kyoko – in a way. You've got youkai in you. Remember that when you confront Toshiro – draw on your youkai power. Combine it with you miko powers, and the effect will be devastating," Inuyasha continued, "Kyoko, never forget who you are. Don't try to run from your past or shadows – you can't. But just remember that you define yourself, and no one else. Kami knows I made plenty of mistakes with Kagome – comparing her to Kikyo was one – but even though you look like 'em both, you're completely different. If someone _had_ to compare you, they'd say you're like a mixture of the two of 'em – neither one nor the other. So don't worry about it, and make your own way in life. Don't try to live it according to other people."

Kyoko was stunned by the sudden affection, and impulsively kissed his cheek.

"I'll try to remember, Inuyasha," she nodded, and strode out the door.

* * *

"Ah…you've arrived," Kaede greeted her warmly, but Kyoko merely looked at her. Dressed in a white shirt and a long navy-blue skirt, she looked more like a normal woman than a power-endowed miko.

"I've come like you asked, Lady Kaede. May we please get to the point?" she asked, in no mood to make friends. Kaede examined her sharply, and nodded.

"This way," she gestured, and led the slightly-younger woman into the shrine. Resting in a jewel box was the Shikon no Tama, looking like it always had.

"It does not appear tainted to my eye, Lady Kaede," Kyoko said in confusion, "Why did you send for me, then?"

"It may not appear tainted, but it has remained unpurified ever since the Lady Kagome passed on," Kaede reminded her, "Being a descendent, you are the only one that is able to purify the jewel without becoming corrupted."

"So, it's like spring cleaning?" Kyoko asked dryly, and picked up the jewel. Within an instant, she dropped it again, clutching her hand in pain.

"What's the matter?"

"The jewel…has anyone touched it?" Kyoko asked sharply, hiding her burnt hand from the miko. "Had Toshiro touched the Shikon no Tama?"

"I believe he may have held it for a moment or two," Kaede admitted, "But what is it?"

"It's corrupted beyond anything I've seen," Kyoko shook her head, "I don't know if I can purify it. Something has happened to it – has rotted it from the core. It may be useful only in evil hands at this point."

"But we cannot allow evil hands to posses it!" Kaede began to protest, but Kyoko held her hand up.

"I'm not saying that, Lady Kaede. I will do my best to recover the Shikon no Tama for us, and to purify it completely. But in order to do so, I must be purified myself. After being gone so long from a shrine, I fear I am also overdue."

"You must go to the cemetery, where Kikyo and Kagome are enshrined," Kaede said firmly, "And bathe in the waters that flow near their bodies. That will be purification enough for you, I am sure."

"I won't require a guide," Kyoko said shortly, before the other woman could finish. "Kami knows I have been there often – too often for my taste, but I suppose it's just as well. If that is all, I would like to leave as soon as possible."

"Of course, Lady Kyoko," Kaede nodded, "But be on your guard – Toshiro may still be nearby, waiting to pounce. You will take the Shikon no Tama?"

"Yes," she sighed, "I have no choice. I shall not wear it on those shells, however. Please fix it on a thin silver chain, so it will not be as conspicuous. These times are not gentle to keepers of purity and light."

* * *

Yes, there's a third brother, and he's a full demon. Kaede is merely named after the older Kaede from the series, not a reincarnation. Kyoko isn't a reincarnation of Kikyo or Kagome, either. Reincarnations have been done to death, in my opinion. Please review! 


	2. Chapter II

Summery; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

Still no reviews...but I shall prevail! Or at least finish the story.

Please review if you read. Comments, ideas, suggestions, and helpful criticism welcome. No flames.

* * *

"Here you are, miss," the driver told her, "This is the hotel I was told to drive you to."

"Thank you," Kyoko paid him, and strode into the small building. After she had checked in and left her bag in her room, she decided to go for a walk around the town, and visit the now-off-limits cemetery where the shrines of her two ancestors were.

"_So, this is where the bodies of Kikyo and Kagome lay,"_ Kyoko thought, peering through the locked gate. The cemetery resembled a small park, with trees and ponds abundant. _"Well, it could be worse, considering all the great mikos rest here,"_ she thought wryly, and turned her back to the place.

Stiffening, she spun back around when she had gone several feet from the gate. Behind her stood Toshiro, with a smirk on his face.

"So, Kyoko, it's taken me a long time to find you again," he began, "I should have known that fall didn't kill you. I intend to finish the job now, however."

As she stood in shock, the youkai transformed into a huge gray dog, surrounded by a yellow glow. Kyoko turned and ran, but the demon was too fast for her.

Panting, she dived into the bushes, and gathered her miko powers around her. Envisioning a means of escape, she felt her body pulse as she transformed into a willow tree, appearing to always have been there.

Snarling, the inuyoukai clawed at several areas, but couldn't find her scent again. After several minutes, he transformed back and faded into the shadows.

* * *

"_Too close…"_ Kyoko thought. Having spent the remainder of the night as a tree, she received odd looks as she stumbled into the hotel at dawn. Ignoring the murmurs, she locked herself in her room and crawled into bed fully dressed.

Falling into a deep sleep, she was plagued by nightmares, where Inuyasha and Kaede were dead, and Toshiro was hunting her down. As she ran, Kyoko thought she could see a shadowed figure in the distance, but woke up just as she reached it.

* * *

After a cold shower and hot breakfast, the miko decided to remain indoors for the rest of the day, and prepare herself for purification by meditating. She and Kaede had decided that early dawn was the best time to bathe in the springs – the morning sun, early dew, and crystal-clear waters was the best thing for her body and soul at this point.

Casting a glance at her bag, where the Shikon no Tama was resting in a steel case, Kyoko sighed, and returned to her meditations.

"Are you planning on coming back soon, Lady Kyoko?" the manager asked hesitantly, as Kyoko opened the front door to the street. She glanced at him, and shook her head.

"I shall be out all night. Do not wait up for me. I shall return in morning, don't worry. I shall be fine," she said absently, and shut the door behind her.

The manager peered suspiciously after her, but decided not to question the doings of a miko, and went to bed.

* * *

Slipping into the cemetery was a simple task for Kyoko, and she soon found her way to her ancestors' shrines, which were side-by-side. In front of Kagome's shrine was a deep pond, and connected to the other by a small stream. In Kikyo's pond, there was a small waterfall leading to another pond, shallower than the first two. Above the third part there was a small fenced-in area, where Kikyo's shrine was located.

"_I wonder how Kagome would have felt, knowing that Kikyo's shrine is higher than hers?"_ Kyoko thought wryly, and then wondered if her ancestor would have even cared. Laying the small steel box that contained the Shikon no Tama in front of Kagome's shrine, Kyoko shrugged out of her long black duster, and covered the box with it.

Standing in the moonlight, which was almost nonexistent since the moon was only a slim crescent, Kyoko appeared to glow, dressed in a pure-white gown that clung to her slim figure.

Kyoko first knelt in front of Kagome's shrine, and murmured several prayers to her ancestor, and then stood. Placing a foot cautiously in the water, Kyoko took a deep breath and immersed herself in the water.

Coming up for breath, she gasped and shook her hair back. Completely wet, the dress was almost transparent, and appeared almost like a second skin.

"_You must immerse yourself in Kagome's pond first, dressed in the robe,"_ Kaede had told her, _"Next, stand in the middle of the second pond, and undress. Discard the gown – it's purification powers will have been used by then. Let the waterfall carry you into the last pond, and recite these prayers aloud as the sky lightens to gray."_

Kyoko recited them in her head as she made sure she had been completely soaked by the waters of the first pond, and made her way into the second part.

"_Remain in the pond until the sun breaches the mountains, and then kneel in front of Kikyo's shrine and recite the prayers to her,"_ Kaede had continued to instruct her, _"Return to where you started, and hold the Shikon no Tama in your hand. Once you are both purified, dress in a second change of clothes you must bring, and return to Kagoshima as quickly as possible."_

Standing in the middle of the pond, Kyoko slid the gown off her slick body, and tossed it on the bank. As her hair clung to her back, and the moonlight caused her skin to shine, she was completely unaware of a presence nearby.

* * *

"_How dare this woman trespass, and bathes in sacred waters!"_ he inwardly raged, but decided to withhold revenge until she had finished.

* * *

Floating on her back, Kyoko allowed the waterfall to carry her into the last part, and waited for the sky to lighten. She didn't have long to wait, and immediately recited the prayers aloud.

Water dripping off her curves, Kyoko calmly waited in the water until the sun had risen past the mountain's line. Unfortunately, the presence decided not to wait further, and leaped down from the cliff where Kikyo's shrine was located, landing on the bank in front of Kyoko.

She gasped in shock and anger, and attempted to cover herself with her hands.

"_The purification ritual is ruined!"_ she thought, _"No one was allowed to see me until it was complete! I will have to wait until the next time the moon is almost gone to attempt it again! I can't wait that long!"_

"Who are you?" the stranger growled, his silver hair brushing the back of his knees. Grabbing her by the wrist, he pulled her toward him roughly. Peering at her frightened face, a strange look crossed his face, and he dropped her unceremoniously back into the water.

Glaring at the man – whom she was positive was an inuyoukai – Kyoko's shame of being caught naked fled, and prepared to defend herself.

Regaining his composure, Sesshomaru bent to help her up. Looking at him, Kyoko saw that his hand looked as if it came from heaven, to support her with some yet-unknown burden.

* * *

"Who…who are you?" she demanded angrily, once she had dressed in a black skirt and pale-pink top she had brought. The great lord gazed at her calmly, attempting to dispel the images of her bathing out of his mind.

"I am Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands," he said formally, "I have a right to know who you are, human."

"I am the Lady Kyoko, a fully-trained miko, and keeper of the Shikon no Tama," she replied haughtily, "The Ladies Kikyo and Kagome were my ancestors, and I have every right to be here."

"As do I."

"You're Inuyasha's older brother, aren't you?" she asked suddenly, and he looked at her sharply.

"How do you know of my family?"

"I'm a descendent of his – in a way," she told him, "I'm a descendent of Kagome. And what right do you have to be here? These shrines are off-limits to all except mikos."

"Kikyo was my mate," he snarled, and she looked at him in shock. Apparently, Inuyasha had left out several important facts when he had told her about leaving Kikyo for Kagome. "I come here often…to visit her," he continued, his face softening.

"Leave, before I am forced to make you."

"You dare to order me?"

"Yes," Kyoko replied, her anger returning, "I had almost completed the purification process, in order that I may purify the Shikon no Tama. But as it is, I now must wait until the next cycle of the moon."

"It would have been void, even if I hadn't revealed myself," he replied mildly. Kyoko flushed, understanding that he must have been there from the beginning. "If I may ask, why is a miko in need of purification?" he asked, slightly mockingly.

"You may not – it is none of your business," she said shortly, "Suffice it to say that a powerful enemy is after myself and the jewel, and I must do everything in my power to stop him."

"Who is after it?"

"Toshiro," she replied, waiting for his reaction. She believed Inuyasha, but decided that verification from someone who had no possible reason to lie to her wasn't such a bad idea.

"Toshiro…I had believed that Inuyasha had taken care of that bastard," Sesshomaru growled, and cast a glance at Kyoko. "And why is he after you?"

"To end the curse that Kikyo placed him under," Kyoko told him, "The Shikon no Tama is an added bonus, I believe."

"Skilled as you are, you are no match for Toshiro, no matter how weak he is," Sesshomaru said firmly, "I will accompany you until he is destroyed."

"That's a rather rash decision, isn't it?" she asked, gathering her belongings.

"You are descended from my mate, and from my brother's mate," Sesshomaru said firmly, "I am under obligation to you – for as long as you need it, however. Once you are safe, my debt will have been repaid."

"What debt?" she asked curiously, as the odd couple left the cemetery.

"Kikyo weakened Toshiro, saving my life," he said, "As powerful as I am, Toshiro had made a pact with another powerful youkai, and drained the power from him in order to kill Inuyasha and myself. Kikyo was…destroyed, before I was able to repay her."

"So, she placed the curse on Toshiro after she was reborn?" Kyoko asked thoughtfully.

"When Inuyasha rejected her, she and I fell in love," he informed her, "I am sure you have heard of Naraku, correct?"

"Of course," she nodded, "I knew that Kikyo's clay body was destroyed, and that her soul was sent back among the dead, but I didn't know of your involvement, Lord Sesshomaru."

"I forced Inuyasha to swear to keep my part secret," Sesshomaru nodded, "Apparently, he kept it well. I wonder, why is _he_ protecting you?"

"He is Lord of the Southern Lands, now," she replied, "Although I am the only remaining descendent, Inuyasha owes me nothing except what I ask of him. And I will ask nothing of him."

"Full of pride," he snorted, "So like a human, Kyoko."

"Inuyoukais aren't the most humble creatures that I've encountered, Lord Sesshomaru," she retorted, "And I would appreciate it if you addressed me as _Lady_ Kyoko."

"I will call you what I wish," he snorted again, "Remember, you hardly contain enough power to destroy me. Kill me, and Toshiro will surely end you as easily as I can at this very moment."

Kyoko fell silent, acutely aware of the powerful youkai beside her as they strode down the street, newly-lit by the sun's rays.

* * *

"Lady Kyoko…what is this?" Kaede gasped, meeting the pair on the shrine steps, "Youkais are not permitted inside shrines! You know this!"

"This is Lord Sesshomaru, mate to Lady Kikyo, and my self-appointed guardian," she finished dryly, glancing at the stoic demon. The presence of so many mikos, and so much purifying powers, seemed to hardly affect him.

Kaede examined him sharply, and nodded.

"It appears that he is who he claims to be," she said finally. Leading them into the shrine, she continued. "Why have you not completed the ritual, Kyoko?"

"I was…interrupted," she stammered, flushing angrily, "Lord Sesshomaru believed I was a trespasser, and stopped me before I could complete the ritual. But he had…seen me from the beginning, so it was, unfortunately, void from the start."

"Hrm…" Kaede muttered something. Picking it up with his sensitive hearing, Sesshomaru growled softly at her, displeased by her comment.

Kyoko glanced between the two, unable to understand what was going on. For all of her power and training, her mind was still innocent in several aspects of human nature.

"Unless you wish to be purified, you would do well to stay close to Kyoko," Kaede warned him, her black hair pulled back, "She is the only one that will not be tempted to purify your presence."

Sesshomaru looked sideways at Kyoko, who appeared startled at Kaede's warning. Smirking slightly, he inched closer to the young woman until their arms barely touched. Aware of an odd sensation running through his body, the lord decided to remain as close to the miko for as long as possible.

* * *

I know, I know...Sesshomaru mated to Kikyo? Descendent? Middle brother? No flames - you were warned. 


	3. Chapter III

Summery; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

All right, all right, I get it. No reviews...so sad...but I'll keep posting. Maybe one of my reviewers will find it and take pity on me. Or someone else will...maybe? Please?

A slight bit of lemon, I think, later in the chapter.

Please review if you read. Comments, ideas, suggestions, and helpful criticism is welcome.

* * *

"So this is where the Shikon no Tama resided," Sesshomaru murmured, following the two mikos into the shrine. Although the purified air and scent was sickening him, he showed no outward signs of illness. "How did Toshiro manage to get in here?"

"He killed several mikos," Kaede informed him, "I was not aware it was Toshiro until Kyoko mentioned his name, and it all made sense."

"You have heard the story as well?" Kyoko asked sharply, and Kaede nodded. "Why did everyone know but me?" she demanded indignantly.

"Compose yourself," Sesshomaru said casually, "Or do mikos normally act this way?"

"Shut up," Kyoko glared at him, not at all liking this inuyoukai.

"If I may?..." Kaede coughed discreetly, and continued. "After he murdered the mikos, Toshiro grabbed the Shikon no Tama. Fortunately, I arrived just as he was departing, and I shot him with an arrow. Combined with the purifying powers of the Shikon no Tama, it apparently did more damage than I anticipated, and he fled."

"After leaving it," Kyoko finished, nodding. "It makes sense."

"I will send you to Yatsushiro, to a shrine there, Kyoko," Kaede informed her, as they left the shrine, much to Sesshomaru's inner relief.

"Why?"

"Because there may be a miko that can help you in a purification ritual – one that is not quite so complicated and strict," Kaede shot a glance at Sesshomaru, who ignored her. "Her name is Meiko. She is an older priestess, and more experienced than you or I. She may also find a way to…accommodate Lord Sesshomaru," Kaede added, and Sesshomaru snorted.

"I do not rely on the aid of humans, especially those of mikos," he informed her. Kyoko sighed, unable to believe that she was stuck with this arrogant youkai.

"_He's so different from Inuyasha!"_ she thought, staring at his back as he and Kaede began to argue. _"Much more handsome – or beautiful is a better word. But so much colder, and arrogant! How could he have ever fallen in love with Kikyo, or her with him? I wish I knew…"_

Pondering these thoughts, Kyoko failed to realize that they had addressed her, until Sesshomaru prodded her.

"What?"

"I was asking if it is acceptable to you that Lord Sesshomaru be boarded near you while you are in Yatsushiro," Kaede repeated, and Kyoko shot a glance at him.

"I don't think I have much of a choice, so I guess," she nodded, and groaned at his self-satisfied smirk. Determined not to let him get the better of her again, Kyoko stalked away into the miko quarters to pack supplies for their journey.

* * *

"We are taking a train to Kojiki in an hour," he informed her, as the pair strode down the streets.

"I know," she replied, "And do you have to be so conspicuous? At least get rid of the pelt, please." She gritted her teeth at having to ask him anything, but took it in stride.

"Why?"

"Because I don't know what kind of trouble you might cause," she retorted, "People know youkai walk among us, but if they're face-to-face with one, we might be screwed."

"Such language from a miko," Sesshomaru said mockingly, but obligingly erected a barrier that shielded human eyes from his youkai appearance.

"Thank you," Kyoko said, surprised that he had listened to her. Sesshomaru regarded her with amusement, unsure of why he had decided to watch over her.

"_Not because I feel any need to, that's for certain,"_ he snorted to himself, _"Partly for Kikyo, I suppose. But this…miko intrigues me. I wish to know why she is the way she is. Even though she has youkai blood in her, it should be so diluted by now that there shouldn't be any trace of it in her scent. Yet, it is strong around her. I wonder if the mikos can sense it?"_

"What?" Kyoko asked in annoyance, noticing his gaze.

"I was contemplating the reasons why you became a miko," he replied coldly.

"And? What were your conclusions?" she asked sarcastically. Glaring back at her, he decided to antagonize her.

"_It's much too easy to rile her – it is amusing, however,"_ he thought, watching in satisfaction as she turned red from a comment he made about her marrying opportunities.

"You…you…you're lucky I don't purify you in one blast," she muttered, deciding to ignore the youkai until they reached Yatsushiro – and maybe even then.

* * *

The train ride from Kagoshima to Kojiki passed without incident, with Kyoko giving and amused Sesshomaru the silent treatment the whole way. To his surprise, his enjoyment of the peace and quiet was tempered by a slight disappointment that she was not speaking to him.

"_Damn miko,"_ he thought in frustration, as she stared out the window to avoid any eye contact with him.

* * *

"The train to Kobayashi leaves in fifteen minutes," Sesshomaru said, reading the train schedule. "We have to stay overnight there until we can continue."

"Great," Kyoko grumbled, looking anything but grateful that Sesshomaru had just saved her luggage from continuing the journey without her. "So, are you hungry?"

He shook his head, and she sighed in exasperation.

"Well, I'm starving, so come on," she said, tugging him by the hand as she headed for the nearest food kiosk. "I've got time to eat something."

As he allowed her to pull him along, Sesshomaru unconsciously closed his fingers over her grip – but quickly realized what he had done when she jerked her hand away to pay the man at the kiosk.

* * *

"That hits the spot," she sighed happily, munching quietly on the food. Sesshomaru looked away, keeping her in the corner of his vision, waiting for the train to come. Within minutes, the announcement sounded over the sound system announcing that the train would be there in five minutes.

"Let us go to the platform and wait," Sesshomaru suggested, but to Kyoko it sounded more like an order. "That way we will be able to find beneficial seating."

"All right," she nodded, a bit surprised at herself, and allowed him to guide her back through the growing crowd, his hand on the small of her back. She felt a ripple of power surge through him – and in that instant, she realized that his boasts were not empty threats, but truths. He could indeed kill her effortlessly, but chose not to.

"I do not like the way that man has been watching you ever since we boarded the train at Kagoshima," Sesshomaru muttered, glancing toward a European stranger. Kyoko recognized him from the train, and looked up at Sesshomaru. She wore a white blouse that set off her tanned complexion and a flowing denim skirt with boots, while he was dressed in black jeans and a wine-red shirt.

"Pay him no attention," she ordered, the miko power suddenly flooding into her tone, "He's of no threat to us. If he was, I would have killed him by now."

Sesshomaru glanced down at her, with a look of amusement and almost admiration crossing his face.

"_She means it,"_ he realized, and then looked away as the train pulled into view, its whistle causing him to cover his ears.

* * *

"It seems that Kobayashi is the perfect place for an overnight stay," Kyoko noticed, as they approached the hotel Kaede had directed them to in her instructions. "A small, inconspicuous little town."

"Indeed," Sesshomaru agreed, and followed her into the building. His gaze caught the eye of the same European man that had been following them, and he raised his lip slightly, to reveal his fang.

"I believe we had reservations under Lady Kaede," Kyoko said to the manager, who nodded happily.

"Oh, yes! Here's your key – on the third floor," he told them, and Kyoko blinked.

"Don't you mean _keys_? I need two rooms!"

"Lady Kaede only instructed to hold one room for you – and there are no available vacancies, I'm afraid," he said, looking from one to the other. "Is there a problem?"

"Are there any other hotels that might have vacancies?" Kyoko asked in desperation, and he shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. This is the peak of tourist season, and every hotel is packed. Lady Kaede was lucky to book your room."

"Thank you – I suppose," Kyoko muttered, and grabbed her bag. Sesshomaru followed her, his mind a mixture of amusement and resignation.

* * *

"Only one bed?" Kyoko shrieked, as Sesshomaru closed the door. He glared at her, and rubbed his temples.

"I would appreciate it if you kept your voice down," he requested, but she ignored him.

"Where are we supposed to sleep?" she demanded, "I'm not sharing a bed with you! With our luck, I'll probably purify you."

"I wouldn't be surprised," he muttered, and then sighed. "I will sleep outside – I _am_ a youkai, after all. However…"

"However what?" she asked suspiciously.

"That same European man followed us here," Sesshomaru told her, "I am not sure it wise for me to leave you alone tonight. I believe I shall have to remain in the room."

"Well, the couch's there," Kyoko gestured to the loveseat, and flopped onto the futon. "This is ridiculous! I'm going to give Lady Kaede a piece of my mind once I get back…"

Interrupting her threats was a knock on the door.

"Stay here," he advised her, and strode to the door. "Who is it?"

"I have a package for Lady Kyoko," the manager told them, "It just arrived."

"Let him in!" Kyoko ordered, exasperated. Taking the package from the man, she thanked him and returned to her former seat, and looked at it curiously. "This is odd."

"Open it," Sesshomaru suggested, and she glanced at him. She nodded, and untied the string. A brown box lay on her lap, with no note accompanying it.

"I wonder what's in it?" she wondered, and pried the flaps open. She gasped in shock, and Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes when he saw what was in it. A silver band lay on a bed of black velvet. Lifting it up into the light, Kyoko realized that an amethyst was set inside the ring, and examined it curiously. "It looks genuine."

"Who could have sent it?" Sesshomaru muttered, checking to make sure there was no note. Kyoko put it on, sensing there was no magical properties about it, and gasped when it tightened around her finger to fit perfectly.

"I guess there _is_ something about it," she admitted, and was able to easily slid it off. Putting it back on, she blinked in confusion. "But I didn't sense anything magical about this. What is it – and why is it here?"

"I have a feeling we will find our answers when we arrive Yatsushiro," Sesshomaru told her, and then glanced out the window. "It is dark – I think it is time we retire."

"I guess," Kyoko glared at him, and then slipped into the bathroom to change. She emerged several minutes later in fitted deep-blue pajama bottoms and a top, with cream-colored trim. Glancing at the youkai, she sighed. "Aren't you going to change?"

"There is no need," he informed her, and promptly reclined in the loveseat. Since he was so much longer than it, he was forced to lay with his knees bent. Kyoko felt a pang of guilt, but it was quickly overridden by her desire _not_ to share a bed with him.

"Good night, then," she said after a pause, and turned off the light. Sesshomaru's sensitive hearing picked up the fabric rustling as she slid in between the blankets, and waited until she had fallen asleep to close his own eyes.

* * *

During the night, he was woken up by a click, and was instantly at the door. To his surprise, it hadn't come from there, but the bathroom. Narrowing his eyes, he silently approached the door, and peered in. To his inner relief, there was no one there but a cat, which was apparently kept for mice problems.

Returning to the loveseat, he resigned himself to sitting awake the rest of the night, since he was in no need of more sleep. In the pitch black he was able to see the outline of Kyoko's body underneath the blankets, and turned his back to her as she shifted suggestively in her sleep.

After a few more moments, Sesshomaru closed his eyes, and to his surprise, fell asleep again.

* * *

"Sesshomaru? Are you okay?" Kyoko asked, shaking him gently. His eyes popped open, and she jumped back as he swiftly rose. Without giving her a glance, he strode out of the room, leaving her alone.

"What was that about?" she wondered, and then shrugged. "I guess youkai are just cranky in the mornings."

* * *

"_What _was_ that?"_ he demanded to himself, rubbing his temples to rid himself of the dream. In it, he had pleasured himself with Kyoko and her body, and she had done the same. Even now, he could feel the heat gathering between his legs, and the hardness forming.

Striding around the grounds, he impatiently waited for her to arrive, so they could catch their train, and wished that the damn dream would leave him in peace. He was surprised at himself.

"_I hardly know her, and she is a miko,"_ he growled, _"There is no reason for me to dream of…that with her, and yet I did! I did not even dream that of Kikyo…"_

"Sesshomaru?" Kyoko asked, inwardly surprising him. He didn't show it, but turned around coldly.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes," she nodded, carrying her bag, "What time does the train leave?"

"In an hour," he told her, and she sighed in relief.

"Good, I can get some breakfast before we leave. Train food is disgusting," she wrinkled her nose, and then looked back at him. "Let me guess – you're not hungry?"

"Actually, I am," he nodded, and tried to ignore the desires growing within him at the sight of her. _"Maybe eating something will relieve my mind of these damn thoughts,"_ he grumbled silently, and followed the miko through town.

* * *

Not a very good lemon, but hey! These guys hate each other - well, mostly, anyway. PLEASE, someone, REVIEW! 


	4. Chapter IV

Summery; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

I own the green-sky legend that shows up, just so ya know. And yes, I'm messing around with characters and stuff, but I thought I'd go all-out on this fic.

Please review if you read. (I'm begging you!) Comments, ideas, suggestions, and helpful criticism is welcome. No flames.

* * *

"Is that man here again?" Kyoko asked, noticing Sesshomaru look around the train compartment. "Relax – there's nothing he can do while we're in public."

"Yes, he is," he replied, ignoring the latter part of her statement, "And he's coming this way. Shall I dispose of him?"

"No!" she shook her head, "You should know you can't just go around killing people! Especially not in public – as long as he doesn't try to kill us first. What does he look like?"

Sitting opposite her in the seat, Sesshomaru peered over her shoulder at the approaching man. "He has dark brown hair, dark lavender eyes, and is rather tall and well-built."

"He doesn't sound familiar…" Kyoko thought, trying to remember all the men she had had contact with in her life. Twisting the ring on her finger, she shook her head. "No, I don't think I know him."

"Lady Kyoko?" he bent down slightly to address her, and she looked up in surprise.

"Yes?"

"My name is Miroku," he told cheerfully, and sat down next to her, completely ignoring Sesshomaru. "Lady Kaede sent me to accompany you to Yatsushiro. I was the one who sent that ring," he added, glancing at the jewel, "I was not able to give it to you beforehand. It has the power to increase both your miko and youkai powers."

"You know?" she asked, and Sesshomaru interrupted.

"Who are?"

"Miroku – oh, you mean what am I doing here?" he realized, blinking his eyes innocently, "I am a monk – the descendent of the same Miroku who traveled with Lady Kagome during her travels with Lord Inuyasha and the others."

"Kaede told you this?" Kyoko asked, and he shook his head.

"No, that I found out on my own. I am named after him, obviously. But yes, Lady Kaede informed me of your ancestry and mission," he nodded, and glanced at Sesshomaru. "I also know of Lord Sesshomaru and Toshiro."

"It seems that Kaede trusts you," Kyoko nodded, settling back in her seat, "But you aren't dressed like a monk."

"I didn't want to raise further suspicion," he told them, "It is already know that the miko Kyoko travels with a stranger who looks like a youkai – a monk might add more suspicions to the true nature of you mission."

"Good idea," Kyoko agreed, gazing at the twenty-two year-old man. He wore boots, black jeans, and a dark lavender shirt that matched his eyes under a black trenchcoat.

"Why did you not reveal yourself until now?" Sesshomaru demanded, slightly put out that the monk would obviously be joining them on their journey.

"I had to make sure I had the right people," he admitted, "I didn't know what you looked like. But when I sensed the Shikon no Tama, I knew I had the right people. I just wasn't able to get close enough to you before now to sense it."

"Ah," Kyoko gazed at him, taking this new development in stride. Glancing at the youkai lord, she smirked. "Jealous?"

He glared at her, and promptly ignored them for the rest of the train ride.

* * *

"Hitoyoshi is our last stop," Kyoko sighed in relief, as they disembarked from the train. To her embarrassment, Miroku had insisted on carrying her bag along with his own. "After on last trip, we'll be in Yatsushiro."

"I'm surprised no youkais have shown up to steal the Shikon no Tama," Miroku murmured, as they sat down on a bench. "Its aura must be dampened by your powers, Lady Kyoko."

"Please, don't call me that," she requested, "For one thing, I'm not a priestess again yet. And for another, it's too formal."

"As you wish," he nodded happily, and Sesshomaru growled in the back of his throat.

"It's nice to finally get some respect, though," Kyoko added sharply, glancing at the lord, "Unlike certain other people."

"We certainly didn't have to wait for the train long!" Miroku interrupted hastily, as the train rolled into the station. "I hope the seats are comfortable, because we'll have to spend the night in it."

* * *

"At least it's not a hotel room," Kyoko muttered, and Sesshomaru silently agreed with her. Inwardly, he was fuming at the personal manner the monk had assumed with her, but couldn't figure out why he even cared. Putting the thoughts out of his head, he strode onto the train, leading Kyoko and Miroku.

"And they have private rooms,"she noticed. The two cushioned benches faced each other, and a small room was created by a wall of wood that surrounded them, with a screened-in sliding door. The benches were against the wall, but there was enough room between them for even Sesshomaru to spread his legs out comfortably.

"Yes," Miroku agreed, having taken his seat beside Kyoko, who was giving Sesshomaru the silent treatment he was apparently giving her.

"I wonder if Meiko is much older than I," Kyoko wondered, and Miroku shrugged. "The shrine in Yatsushiro is one of the largest in Japan," she continued, "Apparently, great spiritual power resides there."

"That's probably why Lady Kaede sent you to there," Miroku suggested, and glanced at Sesshomaru. "Wouldn't he be purified, though? I have to admit, I'm surprised he's not already, from being in close contact with you for so long."

"It's because I erected a shielding barrier around him," Kyoko told them, "I'll have to strengthen it once we reach the shrine, but it's strong enough to ward off any single attacks by a miko."

"I do not need a barrier from you to protect me," Sesshomaru informed her, and then glared at Miroku as the monk grinned.

"Well, it seemed appropriate at the time, since you were surrounded by mikos and Shikon no Tama," Kyoko replied grumpily, and turned her head to look out the window. Miroku exchanged a curious glance with Sesshomaru, who ignored him, and then resumed his reading. Sesshomaru fell into meditation, and his thoughts turned inward once again.

* * *

"Night is falling," Miroku commented, as Kyoko pulled down the shades. "Is anyone hungry?"

"No – I'd rather starve than eat train food again, and I think my stomach agrees," Kyoko shook her head, and Sesshomaru also shook his head.

"I do not need to eat as often as humans do," he informed them, and fell silent again. Kyoko rolled her eyes, and then caught herself as she began to yawn.

"I guess I'm more tired than I thought," she admitted, and Miroku's eyes suddenly gleamed.

"I understand that windowsills are not the best pillows," he said smoothly, "I am willing to offer you my shoulder, if you like."

Sesshomaru growled softly at him, and Kyoko examined him doubtfully. After a few moments of letting him sweat it out, she grinned at the monk.

"That actually sounds like a good idea," she nodded, and slid closer to him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and she snuggled into the crook of his arm. Within moments she had fallen asleep, and Miroku shot a grin towards the inuyoukai.

"_He's fuming,"_ he thought, sensing the inuyoukai's emotions, _"And yet he acts like he can't stand her! There's something more to this demon than a mere blood debt, that's for sure."_ Emptying his mind, Miroku allowed himself to lean against Kyoko, and Sesshomaru was soon the only one awake in the car.

* * *

As dawn broke, Sesshomaru pulled the shade up, more than happily letting the light fall on the sleeping pair, and watched in satisfaction as they groaned.

"Sesshomaru!" Kyoko yawned, trying to glare sleepily at him, "That's not funny."

"I don't think he has much of a sense of humor," Miroku remarked, "At least, not enough to play a trick on us."

"_Wise monk,"_ Sesshomaru inwardly nodded, but his face remained stoic.

"So, how much longer until we get there?" Kyoko wondered, "I mean, it can't be that much father, is it?"

"Only a few hours more," Miroku told her, "I've been to Yatsushiro before. It as actually the place where I was made a monk."

"Really? That must be why Kaede sent you along," Kyoko thought, "How did you become a monk in Japan if you're of European descent? And how did you become European anyway?"

"My family traveled the lands," Miroku began solemnly, "Apparently, they believed in spreading more than the good word to the people of the villages, and so it was that I came to be descended from them."

"An illegitimate bastard of a monk," Sesshomaru snorted, and Miroku's eyes flashed.

"As a matter of fact, I am the only male descendent living," he told them, "But do not fear, Kyoko. I may take after my ancestor Miroku in his looks, but not his womanizing ways. At least, not enough to ask you to bear my children."

"Good," she eyed him, and scooted a little bit away from the innocent-eyed monk. "Very wise decision, monk."

Sesshomaru also eyed the monk with a less-than-generous look, and then continued to gaze out the window. To his surprise, Kyoko turned to him after a moment's silence.

"Sesshomaru?" When she was greeted by silence, she frowned. "Sesshomaru? _Lord_ Sesshomaru?"

"Yes?"

Kyoko rolled her eyes in exasperation. _"What brought this sudden formality on?"_ she wondered, and then shrugged it aside. "I was wondering if you won't mind my erecting a stronger barrier around you once we reach the shrine. The last thing I need is you to be purified – at least, until Toshiro is defeated," she added, and he gazed at her calmly.

"No, I do not object," he shook his head finally, "As long as it will not stifle my youkai powers, there is nothing further."

"No, it won't," she assured him, "Just your aura, so you won't catch the attention of a purification-happy miko. Oh, look!" She pointed out the window at the mountains, as the sun rose over it. The sky was painted a blue-violet, with pink and even pale green tinges on the horizon.

"When green appears in the sky, it means death is near for one who sees it," Miroku told them. Seeing their looks, he blinked. "What? I heard it in Europe!"

Kyoko rolled her eyes, and rested her head on the back of the bench. Staring up at the ceiling, she sighed.

"I'm never going to ride another train again," she vowed.

"If I was allowed to fly there, we would have arrived two days ago," Sesshomaru informed them, and Kyoko nodded her reluctant agreement.

"Kaede thought it would receive too much attention," she said, "Unfortunately. But maybe we can fly back. Or swim. Or something. But no trains!"

"I must agree," Miroku nodded, "I've seen my share of trains during my life, but never so many at once. I don't believe I want to ride one for quite some time – if ever."

* * *

"Here we are – the town of Yatsushiro awaits!" Miroku announced, as the trio stepped out of the station into the sun-filled streets.

"It's so…beautiful," Kyoko said, looking around at the area. Flowering trees and plants surrounded architecturally-sculpted buildings.

"Yatsushioru Shrine is a few miles south," Miroku told them, "Shall we walk, or catch a cab?"

"I'd prefer to walk. Sesshomaru?" Kyoko looked up at the youkai, who nodded.

"That seems agreeable," he said. Without further discussion, they began their walk down the streets, Kyoko in between Miroku and Sesshomaru.

* * *

Next chapter will be next...your silence will not deter me!


	5. Chapter V

Summery; Warning; Disclaimer: Same, same, same...

There's no hope for this fic, is there? That's what your silence means!

Please, if you review, I'll love you forever! I'll name my first-born child after you! I just want to know SOMEONE out there is reading this! Comments, ideas, suggestions, and helpful criticism is welcome. Even flames are, at this point.

* * *

"It's amazing!" Kyoko gasped, staring at the enormous shrine. It was enclosed by a scarlet-red fence, and the structures inside towered over the street, since the shrine was located on a steep hill.

"It looks like the Higurashi Shrine," Sesshomaru commented, "I visited there once with Inuyasha. The similarities are striking."

"Stand still, Sesshomaru," Kyoko ordered suddenly, "I have to erect the barrier now, or you'll be purified instantly, no matter how powerful a youkai you are."

Sesshomaru remained still as a statue as Kyoko closed her eyes, faced him, and murmured some prayers. Placing her hand on his throat, she withdrew it after a few moments, and opened her eyes, obviously physically drained.

"There," she said breathlessly, "It took more power than I anticipated to strengthen the barrier enough. Let me just catch my breath, or I'll never make it up the stairs."

The two men waited as she took several deep breaths, and then nodded.

"All right, I'm better now. Let's go, I suppose. Lady Meiko will be waiting."

Miroku nodded, and they followed the miko up the steps into the shrine gate. Sesshomaru winced slightly at the purified powers in the air – even with the barrier Kyoko had erected, he still felt slightly ill, but was also grateful for it, knowing that he would have indeed been purified the moment he placed a foot on the steps.

* * *

"Lady Kyoko is here, Lady Meiko," a miko-in-training announced, showing the trio inside a building. Kyoko had been dressed in standard miko robes once more, while Miroku had worn black under dark lavender robes. Sesshomaru appeared in full demon form, complete with his clothes, markings, and pelt.

"Lady Kyoko," a tall, black-haired woman rose swiftly and greeted the other woman with a kiss on the cheek. "I feel no end of happiness that you have arrived here safely – and with the Shikon no Tama intact, I trust?"

"Yes, Lady Meiko," Kyoko bowed slightly, and then revealed the Shikon no Tama from underneath her robes. "I have worn it on this chain ever since we left for our journey."

"This is Lord Sesshomaru, ruler of the Western Lands?" Meiko turned to him curiously, and then glanced back toward Kyoko. "You have very powerful miko powers to protect a youkai so powerful from purification."

"Thank you, Lady Meiko," Kyoko nodded, and then gestured toward Miroku. "This is Miroku, a monk sent by Lady Kaede to accompany me on the journey here. He has been to Yatsushiro Shrine before."

"Yes, I remember him," Meiko nodded. Her skin was smooth and creamy, but her eyes betrayed her age – they were dark, and full of wisdom and hidden power.

"Lady Meiko, is something the matter?" Kyoko asked cautiously, as the head miko sat back down, and gestured for her to sit. "Something appears to trouble you."

"Then you have not heard," Meiko sighed, "I was hoping you had…"

"Heard what?" Kyoko asked sharply, forgetting formalities, "Lady Meiko, what has happened?"

"Toshiro murdered Lady Kaede and the remaining mikos a day ago," Meiko told her gently, "He apparently returned for the Shikon no Tama, and slaughtered them in a rage."

Kyoko sat in shock, and Sesshomaru smelled the sadness and horror wafting off her.

"There is more," Meiko continued, and glanced at Sesshomaru before continuing. "Lord Inuyasha was also murdered, no more than two days ago. His body was found by an employee. He had been disembowled and beheaded."

Sesshomaru rose swiftly, and Kyoko shook her head in denial, tears overflowing onto her paled cheeks.

"No…" she whispered, "It can't be. They can't….Inuyasha can't be dead! Lady Meiko, please tell me it's not true!"

"I am sorry, Kyoko," she said softly, "I tried to contact you before you arrived, but you had already boarded the train from Kobayashi. I'll leave you alone to collect your thoughts." Finished, the older miko rose and swept out of the room, silently shutting the door behind her. Sesshomaru remained staring blankly at the wall, and Kyoko continued to sob.

Miroku remained still, unsure of what to do. Suddenly, Sesshomaru knelt beside Kyoko, and gathered her into his arms. She buried her head in his shoulder, the one without the pelt, and clung to his neck. Miroku stood, and left the room as well, sensing that he was intruding.

Sesshomaru rhythmically rubbed his palm against her back, and unconsciously uttered rumbling growls to comfort her. Kyoko leaned into him, her reserves completely down, and he felt her body shake with sobs.

"Just like…my dream," she choked out, and he peered down at her in surprise. "I had…a dream where…where they…" She broke off, but Sesshomaru got the gist of what she was saying.

She continued to cry against him for several more moments, as Sesshomaru forced his own emotions down. Kyoko eventually calmed down, and leaned back slightly, turning her face upward to look into his.

"Sesshomaru…I'm sorry, I should have told you," she whispered. He gazed at her in shock, amazed that she was blaming herself.

"_She may be an adult, but Kyoko still has the innocence of a child in many ways,"_ he realized, and shook his head.

"It's not your fault. It's that damn Toshiro's – and we'll make him pay. Your dream wouldn't have changed anything, believe me."

Kyoko nodded, and then heaved a shaky sigh. "He won't get away with it, I swear. Inuyasha was my flesh and blood, and so was Kaede. They didn't deserve to die – not like that."

Sesshomaru held her close for a moment longer, and then released her, and stood.

"Let us speak to Lady Meiko," he said firmly, "There may be that there is something she can do to help us. And you – and the Shikon no Tama – must be purified, no matter what."

Kyoko got to her feet, and strode to the door. Wiping the tears from her face first, she slid the door open, and Sesshomaru followed her down the hall to another room.

"Lady Kaede sent me here to purify myself and Shikon no Tama," Kyoko said firmly, "I will do my best to complete my task."

"I am pleased to hear you say that, Lady Kyoko," Meiko nodded, and exchanged a glance with Miroku. Standing, the miko beckoned Kyoko to follow her, leaving the other two remaining in the room.

* * *

"Kyoko's been gone for almost two days now," Sesshomaru frowned, speaking almost to himself, "Are you sure there is nothing wrong?"

"No," Miroku shook his head, "Lady Meiko is very powerful, and apparently the jewel is very corrupted. Kyoko isn't completely pure either – it should come as no surprise that it's taking so long."

"Hrm," Sesshomaru fell silent. _"If anyone is need of purification, it is myself. Luckily, the barrier Kyoko formed is holding up quite well. If I could only get that dream out of my head…"_ The youkai rubbed his temples roughly. He had dreamed another erotic dream concerning himself and Kyoko the night before, and still had no idea why.

"_I do not desire her in that way!"_ he swore to himself, _"She is merely a means to find that bastard Toshiro, and take my revenge. I will avenge you, little brother."_

As the many centuries had passed, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had slowly grown closer, and had formed an almost-brotherly bond.

* * *

"Lady Meiko, are we almost done?" Kyoko asked.

"It is not you, but the jewel that is in need of so much purification," Meiko informed her, "And since you are the only one who can handle it in this state, you are required to remain here."

Kyoko looked around at the enclosed shrine where she and Meiko had spent the last two days, and sighed.

"But it is almost complete," Meiko continued, much to Kyoko's relief. "Just a few more hours, and we will be complete."

"Thank Kami," she smiled, and returned to her meditations, the jewel held in her hands.

* * *

"Lady Meiko!" Miroku jumped up as the miko approached them, "Where is Kyoko? Did everything go as planned?"

"Yes," she nodded tiredly, "Both the Shikon no Tama and Kyoko are complete free of any defilement, and we are both exhausted. Kyoko is taking a steam bath before she retires, but I wanted to come and tell you we are done."

"Thank you, Lady Meiko," Miroku bowed as the miko left them again, and then turned to Sesshomaru. "Happy now?"

"I must take a break from this place," he said suddenly, "The purification in the air is sickening me, even through this barrier. Tell Kyoko I shall meet her outside the shrine when she is ready."

"All right," Miroku blinked as the lord took his leave, and then flopped back down on the floor. "I plan on staying here," he announced to no one in particular, "The food is delicious, considering they're mikos."

* * *

"Mmm…" Kyoko murmured happily, waking up from a long sleep. Stretching, she kicked the blankets off her, and rose slowly. Brushing her hair out, she braided it, and twisted it on the back of her neck, and then rubbed her eyes again.

"I feel much better," she realized, and looked at herself in the mirror. _"Maybe it's my imagination, but…my eyes seem so much clearer, and my face…I don't know what happened to me."_

Dressing in a cream-colored kimono with a wine-red obi and turquoise designs on the trim, Kyoko inspected herself a final time, and then exited the room where she had slept. To her surprise, Miroku met her almost instantly.

"Kyoko!" he called, rushing over. He froze for a second, and then grinned. "You look more beautiful than ever."

"A good night's sleep will do that," she laughed, flushing slightly, and then looked around. "Where is Sesshomaru?"

"The effects of being inside the Shrine was getting too much for him – he told you to meet him outside whenever you were ready," Miroku told her, taking her arm. "Is our business complete here?"

"Yes," she nodded, "I need to retrieve the Shikon no Tama first, but I have already gone over our next moves with Lady Meiko while we were purifying the jewel. I'll meet you both outside in a moment."

Gracefully taking notice of her command to leave, Miroku nodded and strode down the stairs.

* * *

"So, you are leaving already?" Meiko asked, as Kyoko placed the Shikon no Tama, which was back on the chain, around her neck.

"Yes," she nodded, "We already discussed this. I'll go to the place I need to go, and start from there."

"All right. But take a word of caution from an old woman, Kyoko," Meiko began, "Do not give your heart away easily. In times of sorrow and fear, it is easy to fall in and out of love, but it hardly ever lasts. Fall in love with the one chosen for you on your terms, not the world's. And never fear what others will say."

"I will, Lady Meiko. Thank you for all that you have done for me," Kyoko bowed low, and then turned her back to leave.

* * *

"Sesshomaru!" she called, racing down the steps to meet them. "Miroku told me the aura was beginning to get too much for you."

"Did he," Sesshomaru snorted, but didn't pull away when she took his arm.

"Do you have any idea where we're going next?" Miroku asked, "To catch Toshiro, we'll have to be tricky."

"I know of a place where we can start," Kyoko nodded, "But we have to hurry, so let's go!"

* * *

I know, I killed Inuyasha AND Kaede off! But you were warned.


	6. Chapter VI

Summery; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

Please review if you read! Comments, ideas, suggestions, and helpful criticism welcome. No flames.

* * *

"Back to Kagoshima?" Miroku asked in disbelief, "Why?" 

"Because Lady Meiko and I both suspect that Lady Kaede holds something of great value to us there," Kyoko informed them, as the group settled in their train seats. "A scroll that will help us locate and defeat Toshiro, one that Inuyasha gave to the shrine years ago."

"Why wouldn't he have given you this in the first place?" Miroku pressed, and Kyoko shook her head.

"I don't know. But it's worth checking out, at least," she pointed out, and Sesshomaru nodded. She leaned back against the cushion, and he slid his arm around her shoulders. Miroku shrugged, but gave in.

"I guess," he sighed, and picked up his book once again.

* * *

"Unbelievable…" Kyoko murmured, as they entered the shrine. Blood stains still covered the grounds, even though the bodies had been taken away. Kyoko led them to the building where the Shikon no Tama had been kept, and hesitated as she reached for the door. 

"They're gone," Sesshomaru reminded her quietly. Nodding, she slid the door open, but gasped at the sight.

The pedestal where the jewel had been kept was covered completely in blood, as was the immediate area on the floor surrounding it.

"A great many mikos must have died in this room defending this area from him," Miroku observed, and then blinked when Kyoko knelt next to the pedestal.

"I believe Lady Meiko said it was…here," she looked grim as her finger found a button, and pressed it. A small panel opened up in the wall next to Sesshomaru, and he blinked in surprise.

"It should be in here," Kyoko told them, taking a box from the hole. Placing it on her lap, she managed to pick the lock easily, and Miroku and Sesshomaru peered over her shoulder to see what was inside. To their great disappointment, it was empty.

"Damn," Miroku shook his head, as Kyoko's face fell. Placing the box back in the wall, she turned and left the shrine as it was, without looking back.

* * *

"Either Toshiro knew of that spot, and got to it first, or Lady Kaede moved it beforehand," Sesshomaru thought, as the group returned to their hotel. 

"How did Lady Meiko know that was there, though?" Miroku asked, and Kyoko glanced at them.

"She trained in Kagoshima Shrine before she was assigned the duties of head miko at Yatsushiro Shrine," she told them, "Apparently, all advanced mikos were told of the hiding spot, so that they might be able to protect it in times of trouble."

"I see," Miroku nodded thoughtfully, and then stopped. "I want to go see some old friends of mine tonight – I'll meet you back at the hotel first thing tomorrow, okay?"

"Don't go too far," Sesshomaru warned him suddenly, as the monk began to rush off. "I don't sense Toshiro anywhere, but a youkai may appear tonight."

"I know!" Miroku called, "But I've got powers too, remember?"

"Men," Kyoko shook her head in exasperation, as she and Sesshomaru entered the hotel. Turning toward the dining area, she paused and looked at him. "I need to eat something. Are you hungry?"

"No, but I should probably eat something anyway," he sighed, and followed her into the hall.

* * *

"I'm surprised they have such good food in a hotel," Kyoko thought, as they rode the elevator up. Hesitating, she turned to Sesshomaru awkwardly. 

"Yes?"

"Sesshomaru…I'm scared to be alone tonight," she managed to say, avoiding his gaze, "I…I don't want to be by myself. I know it's stupid, but I'm scared."

"I don't blame you," he remarked, stepping into the empty hallway. "You may be a formidable foe for Toshiro now, with the jewel and yourself both purified, but he will still kill you quite easily."

"So…?" Kyoko waited for the taiyoukai to say no, but to her surprise he nodded.

"I vowed to keep you safe, and letting you remain alone for any lengthy period of time is foolish," he admitted, and began to walk down the hall. "Come – it's getting dark."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Kyoko followed him into the room happily.

* * *

"For spring, it's awfully cold here," she remarked, wrapping herself up in a blanket. She was sitting on the futon reading a book, while Sesshomaru gazed out the window. Unknown to her, Sesshomaru was fighting down his desires that had been forming ever since that fateful night of the dream. 

"Hrm," he muttered absently, and she looked up with a frown.

"Easy for you to 'hrm' about," she retorted, "You've got youkai blood – and fur pelt on top of it." Returning to her book, Kyoko buried herself underneath the blanket, half-sitting against the wall.

Several minutes later, she jumped when she felt the mattress move. To her surprise, Sesshomaru silently shifted next to her, and wrapped the pelt around them both.

"You made a good point," he said, and fell silent again. Kyoko blinked at him, and then snuggled closer, inhaling the scent of the pelt deeply. Closing her eyes, she soon fell asleep. Sesshomaru only noticed by her rhythmic breathing, and the fact that the book had slipped from her fingers onto the floor. Pulling her slightly closer, he wrapped his arm around her as well.

"_I am above these desires which fester in me,"_ he thought firmly, _"She is a miko that can purify me instantly, and I am an taiyoukai. I will _not_ give into this."_

Glancing down at her, Sesshomaru was unable to stop himself from kissing her hair lightly, and inhaled her scent with deep breaths. Closing his eyes, he fell into meditation, Kyoko firmly pressed against him.

* * *

Arching her back against the firm thing next to her, Kyoko woke abruptly when she felt the pelt against her cheek. Sitting up so fast that she hit her head on the wall, she fell off the bed in her haste to get away from Sesshomaru, who was watching her with an amused smile. 

"_He's smiling…that can't be good,"_ she thought, and then stood up. He remained sitting, but his thoughts were now turned inward. At the feel of her body arching up against his, the images which had managed to drive out of his mind had come rushing back.

"I –I'm going to get dressed," she told him, trying to regain her lost dignity. When he didn't respond, she rushed into the bathroom, grabbing her clothes from yesterday as she went.

When she returned, Sesshomaru was staring out the window, apparently ignoring her. Grateful for the chance to compose herself, Kyoko busied herself for a few moments fixing the bed and gathering her things.

"We should go find Miroku," she said suddenly, straightening herself. Sesshomaru glanced at her momentarily, and then nodded. She reached for her bag, but to her surprise, the taiyoukai picked it up first, and held it easily in his arm.

"_He keeps surprising me,"_ she thought ruefully, not exactly liking being surprised, but not exactly disliking the feeling, either.

* * *

Following the youkai out the door, Kyoko suddenly pressed her fingers against her temple, and Sesshomaru turned around in concern. 

"What's the matter?"

"Just…nothing, I'm sure," she said, shaking her head to remove the feeling of pressure. Her hair was mainly loose, with pieces in the front gathered back in a knot, and several loose hairs in her eyes. Sesshomaru eyed her sharply, and she pushed past him.

He remained silent, and followed the miko outside.

* * *

She breathed in the fresh air deeply, obviously enjoying the sunny but cool day. Stretching for a moment, Kyoko stopped when she saw Miroku striding toward them, looking a little worse for wear. 

"I thought monks were supposed to practice abstinence," she chided him gently, his problem becoming apparent by his expression.

"I guess," he shrugged, and Kyoko rushed to support him as he leaned over. Sesshomaru snorted in disgust.

"He is a disgrace."

"We'll get some coffee in him for a quick fix," she decided, and looked around, "There must be a restaurant that sells it to tourists…Sesshomaru, can you smell any?"

"Do you take me for a lowly bloodhound?" he demanded, and she flushed slightly. She opened her mouth to apologize, but he cut her off abruptly. "In that café over there," he said, nodding toward it.

Kyoko shut her mouth with a snap, and then glared at Miroku.

"You're certainly causing a lot of trouble," she informed him. Half-awake, the monk merely nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Better?" she asked, leaning her elbows on the table outside, as Miroku drank deeply from the steaming mug. Kyoko had a cup of tea in front of her, as well as some rice. 

"Yes, thank you," he said, and she suspected the redness in his cheeks was more from embarrassment than the effects of the coffee. "I offer my deepest apologies, Kyoko," he said, bowing his head low, "It was not right of me to do this."

"As long as you didn't do anything other than drink…" she trailed off, peering at him sharply. Satisfied with his expression, she nodded happily. "Then drink up, so we can decide what to do next."

She suddenly stopped, and pressed her hands to her head once again. Sesshomaru frowned, and Miroku blinked in surprise.

"Are you all right, Kyoko?" Miroku asked, and she started to speak, and then stopped, shaking her head. Miroku took out one of his sutras, and after blessing it, placed it on the back of her head. Suddenly, a flash of light appeared, and the sutra vanished.

Kyoko sat up straighter, her pain gone. Miroku sat back in his chair, and Sesshomaru glared at the staring passer-bys.

"What happened?" she asked, "Miroku, what did you do?"

"Placed a blessed sutra on you," he said grimly, "Your sudden headache made me suspicious. It was due to a dark power, Kyoko. That is why the sutra vanished so suddenly."

Kyoko groaned, and placed her head in her hands on the table. Sesshomaru thought for a moment, and then sniffed the air.

"I smell no dark power," he said, and Miroku shook his head.

"I thought I sensed something odd this morning – even though I _did_ have a hangover," he admitted, "There must be a dark miko in this area. I think it best we find and eliminate her immediately."

"I agree," Kyoko nodded, raising her head, "I can't have any ailments right now, and she may be working for Toshiro to distract us. Would you be able to sense her, Miroku? I think if I try, she'll merely curse me again."

"Yes, I think so," Miroku stood up, the mug now empty. Kyoko also stood, and Miroku looked around. Underneath his black trenchcoat, he wore black boots, dark-blue pants, and a gray-lavender T-shirt.

* * *

"I'm not surprised that she's outside of the town limits," Kyoko commented dryly, keeping a barrier around herself to guard against any sudden attacks from the dark miko. Miroku walked close to her, his mystical powers alert, while Sesshomaru strode close behind. 

"I don't think you should go any further," Sesshomaru said to Kyoko, "You will distract us."

Kyoko began to protest, but Miroku cut in.

"No, she must continue," he argued. Kyoko glared at them, unhappy about being talked about as if she wasn't there, but remained silent. The trees moved quietly in the breeze, and the area surrounding them appeared almost like a forest.

The town was still visible from their location, but the noise had died out, and only some birds could be heard.

"Kyoko is a miko – she will be most effective against a dark miko," Miroku continued, "She is necessary, Lord Sesshomaru."

The taiyoukai didn't look the least bit pleased, but conceded judgment to the monk and miko. The trio continued their walk, until Kyoko held her head again, leaning into Miroku.

"She's close," she managed, and Miroku looked around. They had wandered into what looked like a forest, and even the birds had stopped singing. Sesshomaru growled audibly, and Miroku placed Kyoko in his arms.

* * *

"I will go in first,"Miroku said, and turned back to face the house. After a few minutes, they had come upon a small house, neatly kept, but shaded away from the sun. Kyoko, pale and in pain, was able to continue to walk on her own, but Sesshomaru kept his arm securely around her.

Miroku, placing a blessed sutra on the door, jumped back when the door imploded. A raven-haired woman with green eyes glanced up, barely seeming concerned.

"I am Chiaki, the dark miko of this shrine," she announced calmly, standing up. Looking squarely at Miroku, she sneered. "You must be the monk, Miroku. And this is Lord Sesshomaru, with the miko Kyoko," she continued, glancing at the taiyoukai and the miko in his arms.

Chiaki's dark robes billowed around her, and she smiled at them coldly.

"I'm so glad you were able to find my home," she said, bowing mockingly, "I didn't think it would be so difficult to find, after all."

"We have come to put an end to you, witch," Miroku said firmly, and she laughed. The noise sounded like fingernails on a blackboard, and sent chills down all of their spines.

"You think you can defeat me?" she asked in honest amazement. Still chuckling, she turned back to Kyoko. "You, Kyoko, aren't as worthy as some, are you?"

Kyoko glared at her, andChiaki sneered again.

"You are no longer worthy to be called the protector of the Shikon no Tama,"Chiaki informed her, "There is another miko who is the true protector. Yet you have the audacity to assume the position yourself! I may be a dark miko, but I despise those who pretend to be pure while they are not."

"What are you talking about?" Miroku demanded angrily, but she merely laughed again.

"It is not for me to say who is the real protector,"Chiaki continued, and then her expression became one of disgust and anger. "But as a punishment for your hypocrisy and audacity, miko Kyoko, you shall be cursed with everything I am able to!"

With this said, the dark miko sent a sudden blast of energy at Kyoko, who was flung to the floor with the force of the attack. Miroku rushed to her, and kneeled next to. Growling, Sesshomaru lunged forward. Before the dark miko even had time to register what he was doing, the taiyoukai ripped her throat out, taking immense pleasure in her dying sounds.

Turning back to Kyoko, he stood over Miroku, who was swearing under his breath.

"I did not know monks were allowed to say such things," Sesshomaru commented, but the monk ignored him. Placing a blessed sutra on Kyoko's throat, he closed his eyes in silent prayer, but flinched when the sutra disintegrated.

With a low moan, Kyoko returned to consciousness, and Miroku hastened to support her as she sat up.

"Kyoko? Are you all right?" he asked, concern evident in his voice. Sesshomaru, seeing the way the sutra had reacted, was inwardly worried as well.

She opened her mouth to speak, and her eyes widened in panic when nothing came out. Her hands flew to her throat, and she looked frantically from Sesshomaru to Miroku, who both remained silent.

Miroku placed his hand on her shoulder, and put his hand over her mouth.

"The dark miko cursed you before we were able to stop her," he told her calmly, "She must have sealed away your power of speech until we find the true protector of the Shikon no Tama. Please don't panic, Kyoko."

She bowed her head, and rested it in her hand. Sesshomaru silently cursed, but remained stoic on the outside.

* * *

"We had better get back to Kagoshima, and then go to Yatsushiro," Miroku decided, as they strode through the woods. His arm was around Kyoko's shoulders, and Sesshomaru was inwardly annoyed at the monk's possessiveness.

Kyoko looked at him blankly, and he grinned back at her.

"Lady Meiko might know another way to get rid of this curse on you," he told her cheerfully, and Kyoko nodded. "By the way, do you know sign language?" Miroku continued, and her face fell as she shook her head. "Oh well."

"We should take the train to Yatsushiro immediately," Sesshomaru said abruptly, "There is no time to waste. Toshiro may be approaching as we speak, and it is essential that we be gone when he arrives."

"Scared of your brother, Lord Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked slyly, and the taiyoukai shot him a cold glare. "Sorry."

"Toshiro is not to be taken lightly," Sesshomaru amended, "And I would rather we avoid him until the Shikon no Tama is safely hidden."

Kyoko nodded eagerly, and Miroku sighed.

"Lord Sesshomaru, can you please go get our things while Kyoko and I purchase tickets for a train?" Miroku asked, and Kyoko sighed. Sesshomaru shot her a glance, and then shook his head.

"We will fly," he said firmly, "Wait here. I will return momentarily."

Miroku and Kyoko stared after the youkai as he disappeared suddenly, and then exchanged glances.

"I suppose he's gone to get our things," Miroku guessed, and Kyoko shrugged.

* * *

Thanks, BrucesGirl, for the review! And sorry for anyone else I haven't updated anything - I've had problems with a stalker, and my nerves are shot to hell. Since they are, I can't manage to write anything, and what I do write is pretty bad, so I rewrite it. I should be okay eventually, but right now I'm kinda in a loop. 


End file.
